Si j'étais elle
by Crys
Summary: c’est une série de nouvelles inspirées des chansons de l’album ‘Si j’étais elle’ de l’artiste français Julien Clerc. C’est basé sur des couples connus de nous tous...certains plus conventionnels que d'autres ¤ song-fics remises en page
1. Si j'étais elle

  
Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J K Rowling et les paroles des chansons à Julien Clerc. Je ne les utilise pas contre de l'argent.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Si j'étais elle,  
  
Je saurais dire..._

_tant de ces choses,_

_Tant de ces mots,_

_qu'elle ne dit pas..._

_De sa voix douce,_

_à en frémir_

_Si j'étais elle,_

_Je n'voudrais pas de tous ces songes,_

_De tous ces drôles de mensonges,_

_Qu'elle s'invente pour s'enfuir  
_  
  
  
Je la sentais bouger dans notre lit toutes les nuits. Et toutes les nuits, elle se réveillait en sursaut en larmes. Chaque fois, elle racontait un rêve différent, toujours réaliste cependant et effrayant. Mais je n'étais pas dupe. Ses cauchemars n'étaient sûrement pas les mêmes que ses récits. Elle semblait essayer de se convaincre elle-même de ses fabulations.  
  
  
  
_Mais il n'y a qu'elle_

_ Qui sait se taire ainsi... _

_Et elle se cache _

_Dans ses silences _

_Comme une toute Petite fille. _

_Mais il n'y a qu'elle _

_Qui sait se fuir Comme ça... _

_Et elle s'allonge _

_Dans son absence tout contre moi... _

_Tout contre moi._  
  
  


J'avais essayé de la faire parler, de lui faire avouer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Mais, rien à faire, elle restait muette et usait de sa douceur pour m'inciter à ne pas lui poser plus de questions. Elle se blottissait alors contre moi et partait dans son imagination, dans son monde qu'elle s'était créée récemment.  
  
  
  
_Si j'étais elle, _

_je ne chercherais pas _

_Tellement d'excuses_

_Paroles vaines et vains refuges... _

_Tristes armes de combat _

_Si j'étais elle _

_Je n'aimerais pas me voir souffrir, _

_A en crever... _

_A la maudire _

_Pour tout ce mal qu'elle pose là_  
  
  
  
Elle s'entêtait. Et elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle s'opposait au Mal ouvertement, qu'elle était une sorcière qui attirait les mauvais rêves, que Lucius Malfoy lui avait probablement jeté une malédiction. Elle se protégeait ainsi de la vérité. Et elle essayait d'oublier grâce à ces piteux moyens. Mais elle ne réussissait qu'à faire surgir sa douleur par d'autres voies. Elle s'était mise à vomir le matin. 'Je suis enceinte' disait-elle mais les tests prouvaient le contraire. Elle recrachait tripes et boyaux et n'avait ensuite plus goût à la vie. Silencieusement, toujours, elle la maudissait, elle l'insultait. Parce que ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute. C'était la vie qui lui en voulait...  
  


  
_Mais il n'y a qu'elle_

_ Qui sait se taire ainsi _

_Et elle se cache dans ses silences _

_Comme une toute petite fille. _

_Mais il n'y a qu'elle _

_Qui sait se fuir comme ça... _

_Et elle s'allonge dans son absence_

_Tout contre moi..._

_Tout contre moi_.  
  


  
Et pour oublier, elle s'échappait vers son univers magique où ses problèmes n'existaient pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'y existait pas. Elle regardait des personnes inconnues vivre. Et jouissait de leur plaisir à exister. Et pleurait de leur souffrance. Mais jamais elle ne faisait le lien avec sa propre vie tandis qu'elle s'étendait contre moi.  
  


  
_Si j'étais elle, _

_je laisserais _

_Que tout se glisse... _

_Que tout se passe... _

_Et très en douce, _

_C'est qu'elle est douce, croyez-moi_

_ Si j'étais elle,_

_je voudrais bien _

_Juste pour voir..._

_juste pour rien_

_ Juste comme ça, _

_comment ça serait _

_Cet amour-là_

  
  
Avec des gestes souples, tout en douceur, elle utilisait sa baguette magique. La sorcellerie avait quelque chose d'encore plus surnaturel avec elle...à tel point que ça en devenait presque naturel ! Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupée à remuer ses pensées. Je voulais qu'elle se détende, qu'elle règle ces rêves affreux une fois pour toutes ! Car j'avais découvert la vraie nature de ses cauchemars incessants. Lily était encline à la Divination et plus précisément aux rêves révélateurs. Pourtant, elle refusait d'en parler, de dire ne serait-ce que les évènements importants qui s'y passaient. Et, à ce moment-là, je voulais absolument savoir, connaître notre avenir à deux.  
  
Mais maintenant, je sais. Et je sais que je n'aurais jamais du savoir. Moi, James Potter et mon épouse Lily Potter allons mourir bientôt.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Vous trouvez que le concept est bidon ? Dites-le moi par reviews ! Si vous voulez une suite, deux autres nouvelles sont déjà écrites. Mais si vous n'avez pas aimé, je ne les publierai pas.


	2. L'horizon chimérique

Ceci est une histoire complètement indépendante de la première. Elle est aussi basée sur une chanson de Julien Clerc que j'adore : « L'horizon chimérique » Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont à J.K. ROWLING) pas plus que les paroles de la chanson utilisée (qui appartient à Julien Clerc).  
  
Je ne vous dis pas de qui il s'agit, vous devinerez tout seul, ce n'est pas très difficile. Laissez moi des commentaires ! Si vous avez aimé, je publierais la 3e et dernière (normalement) nouvelle. Alors dites-moi !  
  
Crys  
  
  
  
  
  
**L'horizon chimérique**  
  
_  
  
Je me suis embarqué sur un vaisseau qui danse_

_ Et roule bord sur bord et tangue et se balance._

_Mes pieds ont oublié la terre et ses chemins ; _

_Les vagues souples m'ont appris d'autres cadences _

_Plus belles que le rythme las_

_Des chants humains_  
  
  
  
Hermione m'a attiré. Elle m'a fait découvrir un univers différent, bien plus agréable que le mien. Sa douceur m'a envahi, m'a guidé doucement, en me faisant oublier le monde dans lequel j'avais vécu depuis toujours. Mais je gardais quelque chose de ce monde : sa routine, qui avait été brisée d'un coup en explorant la fille que j'aime.  
  
  
  
_  
  
A vivre parmi vous, hélas ! _

_Avais-je une âme ? _

_Mes frères, j'ai souffert _

_Sur tous vos continents._  
  
  
  
Fred, George, Percy, Charlie et Bill, vous souvenez-vous de moi ? Vous souvenez-vous de la personne que j'étais avant ? Aviez-vous remarqué que, chacun à votre façon, vous m'aviez fait souffrir ? Fred et George et votre popularité, vos bêtises qui monopolisaient l'attention du monde entier... Percy, le grand Préfet en chef qui a tellement réussi dans la vie... Charlie, l'amoureux des animaux, l'attrapeur prodige de Gryffondor... Bill, premier en tout, aîné et fier de l'être, écrasant les autres au passage... Vous tous, saviez-vous comment mon esprit raisonnait ? Vous étiez-vous aperçu que mon cerveau était comme une coque de noix vide ? Non ? Vous ne vous demandez pas pourquoi ?  
  
_  
  
Je ne veux que la mer,_

_ Je ne veux que le vent _

_Pour me bercer, comme un enfant_

_ Au creux des lames._  
  
  
  
Hermione...ses cheveux bruns qui ressemblaient à de la paille qui serait passée dans du charbon...et qui maintenant me caressent la joue doucement, lisses et brillants comme de la soie. Dans le vent, les yeux étincelants et la mine rosie, elle est si belle. Et tout ce dont j'ai envie est de m'endormir dans ses bras, retomber à l'âge de cinq ans où maman me chantonnait une comptine dans un murmure.  
  
  
_  
Hors du port qui n'est plus_  
  
_Qu'une image effacée,_

_Les larmes du départ_

_Me brûlent plus mes yeux._

_Je ne me souviens pas _

_De mes derniers adieux..._  
  
  
  
Quand était-ce ? Où était-ce ? Je ne parviens pas de m'en souvenir. Comment l'avais-je annoncé à Harry ? Cela non plus ne me revient pas. Et la tristesse de son absence me ronge à présent. Pourquoi ce manque alors que je me sens si bien ?  
  
_  
  
O ma peine, ma peine,_

_Où vous ai-je laissée ?_

_ Voilà je suis parti _

_Plus loin que les Antilles, _

_Vers des pays nouveaux, _

_Lumineux et subtils. _

_Je n'emporte avec moi, pour toute pacotille, que mon coeur... _

_Mais les sauvages, en voudront-ils ?_  
  
  
  
Tout sentiment nostalgique s'est envolé. Hermione m'a laissé un avant-goût de voyage. Nous partons maintenant en croisière éternelle, loin du monde, loin de tout événement tragique...là où Hermione Granger prendra le nom de Weasley...là où nous goûterons à de nouveaux parfums, à de nouvelles saveurs... Et je pourrais offrir tout ce que j'ai à ma belle...mon amour et rien d'autre... Saura-t-elle l'accepter simplement ? Saura-t-elle reconnaître cette flamme inépuisable qui me brûle le coeur depuis cette fameuse journée où elle a accepté ?  
  
  
  
_Je me suis embarqué sur un vaisseau qui danse..._  
  
  
  
  
  
C'est très bref, mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.


	3. Va't'en de moi

Dernière nouvelle écrite à ce jour concernant une nouvelle inspirée de la chanson 'Va-t-en de moi' de Julien Clerc. Pour l'appartenance des personnages, voir la première page. Laissez-moi des reviews svp !  
  
  
  
**Va-t-en de moi  
**  
  
  
  
  
_Toi, qui peuples tout  
  
De ta jeunesse et de ta joie  
  
Qui vois des fantômes  
  
Dans la nuit derrière toi  
  
Et qui entends le chant parfumé  
  
De l'azur  
  
Va-t-en de moi  
  
_  
  
Si jeune, si jolie, si vivante...  
  
Tu as vu un écho du Seigneur des Ténèbres un soir de Juin...  
  
Et tu as été sauvée par une mélodie si douce d'un oiseau venu du ciel...  
  
Mais je te répugne...  
  
  
  
  
_  
Ne reste pas là à regarder  
  
Les branches mortes du rosier  
  
Qui ne donnera plus de fleurs  
  
_  
  
Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ?  
  
Il n'a pas survécu cette fois...  
  
Il ne reviendra pas...  
  
Et tu dois continuer à vivre !  
  
  
  
  
  
_Cherche l'horizon de l'amour  
  
Qui dit le rêve et la raison  
  
D'aimer  
_  
  
  
Scrute du regard, fouille, cherche !  
  
Il est peut-être sous ton nez  
  
L'amour est un sentiment si étrange...  
  
  
  
  
_  
Moi, qui ai renoncé  
  
Depuis longtemps à la splendeur  
  
J'ai les bras brisés  
  
A tant déchirer de coeurs  
  
Que le tien me tombe des mains  
  
Va-t-en de moi  
  
_  
  
On m'a proposé la gloire, la puissance.  
  
J'ai refusé et j'en paie désormais les conséquences...  
  
C'est dangereux de vivre en ma compagnie, je le sais  
  
Les mages sombres sont si nombreux !  
  
Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison...  
  
J'ai déçu tant de gens...mon père, ma mère, Pansy...  
  
Je te promets que je ne ferais pas la même erreur avec toi !  
  
Si tu as peur, pars tant que tu peux...  
  
  
_  
Dans ta vie, je serai le meilleur  
  
Une petite rosée du passé  
  
Si tu parviens à m'oublier  
  
Comme le plus beau des poèmes  
  
Est celui qu'on a oublié  
  
  
_

  
  
Si tu essaie d'enfouir dans ta mémoire  
  
Ce que j'étais jadis  
  
Alors peut-être que nous pourrions...  
  
Je te ferais oublier celui que tu admirais tant  
  
Je te donnerais un homme à aimer en moi  
  
Je te montrerai que le feu qui m'anime ne s'éteindra pas  
  
Si tu le veux bien...  
  
Je pourrais même changer de nom si tu penses  
  
Que le nom de Ginny Malfoy ne te va pas...  
  
Mais si tu ne veux pas,  
  
Pars tant que tu peux...  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin de la nouvelle ! S'il vous plaît ! Des reviews ! Je n'en ai pas eu beaucoup et je commence à croire que vous n'avez pas aimé !  
  
Merci aux quelques uns :  
  
Miss Tambora : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as aimé les deux autres.  
  
Cho Chang : Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que d'autres pensent comme toi ! Que penses-tu de celle-là ?  
  
Frances : Merci ! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre ?


End file.
